Strings
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Besides, no one should cry over a few broken strings. Trent/Courtney! :D


**Strings**

Courtney felt her heart break as she woke to find a bandaged head, Chef sporting a nurse uniform (eww), and then worst thing she could think of, the worst possible thing:

"My violin!"

Some people rolled their eyes at Courtney- come on, it's just a violin, get over yourself! But it wasn't just some violin! She had her eyes on that violin for years.

See, Courtney's mother had played the violin, and Courtney's sister had played the violin, and as long as she could remember, that sculpted, hollow piece of wood was all she had wanted in life for the longest time. And then, finally, three years back, she had grown to fit a full size, and the violin had been passed down to her. She had finally received the hand-me-down violin. The violin she had been waiting on for years.

The one Bridgette had just broken into a million pieces.

It was absolutely terrible! She had gone over the worst case scenario's that this situation could have played into to, and next to dying and getting brain damage, this was the WORST THING THAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY HAPPENED!

She took the broken remains back to her deserted cabin, to wallow in self-pity. She rubbed her head, but nothing felt any better.

As she felt tears brim in her eyes, she heard a few simple cords. Then a few more, until a whole melody started to play out. She chewed her lip, narrowing her eyes and wiping her tears away.

Trent had been feeling rather good that day. He had a few hours to himself, and decided to spend them the only way he knew how- by playing his guitar and letting his thoughts wonder and drabble on.

Before he knew it, he was singing aloud, letting his voice ring through the cabins. No one was there to tell him he was too loud, and that was just the way he liked it. He was finally free and no one on this dumb show was going to interrupt him. They were all down at the stage, or the mess hall, or anywhere other than here. It gave him a chance to fill the silence, fill it with his guitar and-

"Would you SHUT UP?" Courtney's whole face was red as she slammed open the cabin door. "Some of us are trying to mourn here!"

Trent had never really spoken with Courtney- she was on the other team, and she was also a bit unapproachable, so it was no surprise that most people had done their best to avoid her. Her voice was shrill and full of authority, full of something that said, "I'm more important than you so you had better listen to me!"

Although Trent would like to think of himself as a rebel, he found himself dropping his hand away from the guitar and looking to her. "Mourning over what, exactly?"

Courtney lowered her eyebrows, but she couldn't help but stifle a smile. She could see why some of the girls at camp found Trent attractive- his boyish looks, the crooked grin, hair you wanted to drag your fingers through…

But that wasn't going to stop her from acting like her normal C.I.T. self. "Well," she started, walking over to him, "My violin was broken by Bridgette today." She said the words with venom. "And you are pretty much torturing me with the fact that you still have strings to play."

They both looked to his guitar, but then his gaze flickered back to Courtney. Even with the bandage on her head, she was very pretty. Her cheeks seemed to always be flushed, and her body had some kicking curves, and her freckles made her whole face light up. Trent felt his own face go red with chagrin as he tried to tear his eyes away from her, but with little avail.

He smiled to her. "That sucks." He held out his guitar to her. "Wanna play?"

She looked to him with surprise. Courtney was actually a bit flattered that he would even let her touch the guitar, considering he was so trippy about it usually. "I can't only play a little, not much." She admitted. For some reason, she felt kind of embarrassed.

He shrugged at her. "Alright." He didn't push her, and for some reason, that was comforting. As she saw the other campers come trudging up the hill, she gave him a nod and went back to her cabin. She felt so stupid. What was going on with her?

As a few cords started to play, she couldn't help but smile as the lyrics left his mouth, making her heart swell and he smiled at her through the cabin window.

"_They took her music, couldn't break her heart_

_She makes me wonder exactly where to start_

_She's pretty, she's crazy, and she's all I don't know_

_Says that she just misses her old fiddle and bow_

_They took her music, now she don't know where to start_

_She doesn't even know that she's stealing my heart"_

Suddenly, Courtney didn't feel so sad anymore. Besides, no one should cry over a few broken strings.

A/N: Oh, dear lord. Don't even ask. I seriously don't know where this came from. All I know is that my heart goes out to these two. :D

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
